


Falling in Love With a Demon

by oceansgrey



Category: Naruto
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Blood and Injury, F/M, Getting Together, M/M, More tags to follow, Polyamory, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 02:18:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21486700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceansgrey/pseuds/oceansgrey
Summary: Zabuza, Kisame and Mei have been a team since the Academy, and Kisame and Mei both realize they have feelings for a quite oblivious Zabuza.
Relationships: Hoshigaki Kisame & Momochi Zabuza & Terumi Mei, Hoshigaki Kisame/Momochi Zabuza/Terumi Mei, Hoshigaki Kisame/Terumi Mei
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	1. Flirting and the Flu

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if the summary wasn't very compelling, I'm not good at making them.  
Enjoy! This has been a work in progress on my laptop for a while and I was originally going to post it as a long oneshot but I decided to break it up into chapters instead.

Zabuza had a problem, one that he didn’t know about but one that his two teammates painfully noticed.

He was entirely oblivious to anyone flirting with him, completely clueless when it came to innuendo.

They had been damn near inseparable since their team was formed, forced together by some twist of fate after graduating the Academy. All bickering aside, they were the best functioning team only second to the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist, the legendary team that was slowly beginning to pull itself apart since the deaths of the majority of the members at the hands of an odd Konoha nin. Surviving the awkwardness of puberty and their early teenage years, they were some of the most elite shinobi at just merely eighteen. Zabuza had become one of the legendary Seven just shy of a year prior, Kisame already a candidate for another one of the swords while Mei recently received a promotion as an elite jonin squad leader.

Kisame and Mei had also begun a relationship of their own before they both realized what they felt for their other teammate. Kisame admitted it first. They had just begun their relationship around the time he noticed, a mission together forcing he and Zabuza in close quarters as well as forcing Kisame to realize that he didn’t just have a simple little crush on their teammate. Fearing that it would ruin their very new relationship, he had nervously told her, to which Mei had just laughed and leaned forward, kissing him and reassuring that yes, she also loved their teammate the same way he did.

That had been almost six months ago, and Kisame and Mei had made it a game to see who could get Zabuza first.

Mei was the first to notice Zabuza’s inability to see anything in the realm of romance after trying ruthlessly for two weeks while Kisame sat back and watched Zabuza stare at her as if she was speaking in tongues.

They were on their way home from a mission, having been sent to one of the many islands scattering the Land of Water to go investigate a potential threat for the Sandaime, spewing some nonsense about them being the best he could ever ask for as if his reign hadn’t made their lives terrible because of the purges and the caste system.

“It sure is cold,” she said, scooting closer to him as she rubbed her bare arms to put on a show. “It would be nice if I had someone handsome to warm me up,”

Kisame watched from across the campfire they had set up for the night as she winked, Zabuza scowling.

“Then it’s you’re fault for being a dumbass and not bringing warmer clothes,” he said, accentuating his statement with a roll of his eyes. “I thought you were the brains of this team, princess. Shit, you even told me to pack warm,”

“Why bring extra baggage when I could have someone warm me up?” Mei said, leaning closer. “Or, you could be a dear and give me one of your shirts?”

“Kisame’s right over there,” Zabuza brushed her off. “I’m tired. You can take first watch if you’re too cold,”

He plopped down onto his bedroll, the only sounds in the air the crackling of the fire and the rustling of fabric as he tucked himself in, back to Mei and Kisame.

“Nice one,” Kisame teased once they knew he was asleep. “That was pretty pathetic,”

“I’d like to see you try better,” Mei huffed, taking his face in her hands to give him a quick kiss before stalking over to her bedroll. “You can take first watch. I need my beauty sleep,”

“If you need your beauty sleep, you’d be sleeping forever,”

Mei chucked a kunai blindly, landing centimeters from Kisame’s feet.

“Sleep with one eye open when it’s my watch,” she threatened. “You might wake up castrated, dearest,”

She laid down, the sound of his chuckling a soothing lullaby as she fell asleep the moment her head hit her pack.

Kisame never expected this as he stood in the doorway of Zabuza’s apartment.

His partner was half dressed, hair mussed from sleep and deep bags under his eyes, face pale and not its usual olive complexion. Kisame had to refrain from looking down at the way his lounge pants clung low on his hips, the sparse trail of hair leading down past the waistband. He was so glad Zabuza hated wearing shirts, otherwise he’d be denied looking at that body-

“Can you-” Zabuza cut himself and Kisame’s thoughts off with a god awful coughing fit, burying his face into the crook of his elbow as his chest rattled. “Just help me take care of the brat for a bit, until his fever breaks?”

“Are you actually asking me for help?” Kisame raised an eyebrow. He never thought he’d hear that from his stubborn partner.

“Yes, you ass,” Zabuza said. “My whole body hurts,”

_And I don’t want to go to sleep when he’s this sick,_ Zabuza thought to himself, frowning once he felt another itch in his chest, feeling as if his head was swimming. His whole body felt like it was made of lead, and he knew he’d be useless if Haku needed something.

“How’d you manage to get sick?” Kisame asked, shouldering past Zabuza into his small apartment. “Hey, kid,”

Kisame heard a weak response from the bundle of blankets on Zabuza’s couch, a familiar mop of chocolate colored hair peaking out, the staunch white stuffed bunny Mei had bought Haku tucked neatly to the side. A small cup of tea sat next to a nearly empty box of tissues on the table in front of the kid. He looked down at Haku, his cheeks and nose red as he sniffled, eyes watery. Zabuza had made it seem like Haku was knocking on death’s door when he had sent one of his subordinates out to alert Kisame, but Haku just looked like a typical kid with a cold, tired and kind of pathetic looking in the “want-to-take-care-of-you-since-you’re-a-little-one” kind of way.

“Suigetsu got sick at the Academy,” Zabuza gesticulated with his hands, trudging slowly back to the hissing kettle in his kitchen. “Then, Mangetsu got it, then gave it to Ameyuri, who gave it to dipshit, who then coughed on me _on purpose_, and then Suigetsu sneezed near Haku, and-”

“I don’t need a play-by-play,” Kisame teased, leaning against the door frame of the kitchen. “Why me and not Mei?”

Zabuza obviously felt well enough he could glare at Kisame as he poured two cups of tea, yet when he finished glaring his eyes were glossy, barely able to keep them open. He looked like he was about to fall asleep standing up, and Kisame moved a bit close to catch him if need be.

“She’s working with Ao right now, and if he got sick from me he would skin me alive and make sure there was nothing left of my body for the other hunter nin to find,” Zabuza said, head lolling a bit before he shook himself straight. “I just stopped throwing up this morning. You know Mei,”

Kisame nodded, taking the cup from Zabuza. Mei was squeamish when it came to sick people, yet was completely fine with blood and viscera.

“So you’re making me risk getting sick to take care of you?”

“No,” Zabuza shook his head. “Listen. I’m dead tired. Haku’s really sick. I don’t trust the fucking medics at the hospital. Just make sure the kid doesn’t die on me while I get some sleep,”

“If I get sick, I’m coming for you,”

“You have the immune system of goddamn,” Zabuza paused, blinking owlishly at Kisame. He looked so far gone, his thousand yard stare a dead giveaway that he was _really_ sick. “I don’t fucking know, but it’s good. Good fucking night,”

“It’s eight in the morning,”

Zabuza chugged his tea, wincing as the hot water burned through his chest before shuffling off to his bedroom with a grunt.

God, he was oddly cute and whiny when he was sick, Kisame realized. If only Mei wasn’t tied up with some negotiations with the hunter unit, or else she’d be loving this as much as he was.

Kisame ended up falling asleep on Zabuza’s couch after barely watching the boring program he had set as background noise for Haku to fall asleep to. Zabuza was sicker than Haku was and definitely needed more rest than the sniffling brat, but of course Zabuza had overreacted once he noticed Haku running a slight fever. Haku was his kid, regardless if he denied it or not. The way Zabuza was so adamant that Haku was his student and not his child that it was endearing, how he sometimes fretted over the six year old as an actual parent would.

It was early afternoon when Kisame woke up from his impromptu nap, noticing the lack of child next to him, the blanket pile abandoned.

Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he shuffled down the hall to Zabuza’s bedroom, his heart swelling at the sight before him.

Haku had gotten up at some point, nestled close to Zabuza’s side, his little arms wrapped around one of Zabuza’s thick arms. Kisame noted the cold medicine bottle that was drained on Zabuza’s bedside table, the box of tissues emptied and scattered, his object of affection dead asleep.

Zabuza snored when he was relaxed enough to sleep comfortably, something only Kisame, Mei and Haku truly knew. He was laying on his stomach, face pressed into his pillow with his mouth agape. He had Haku pulled close as the kid slept peacefully tucked at his side, and Kisame couldn’t help but smile at the little bunny ears peeking out from under the covers in between the two of them.

Kisame had seen Zabuza sleep a hundred times from missions together, nights spent together after drinking too much and crashing at one another’s places, but never like this, completely relaxed, guard down. Seeing his handsome face free from it’s usual scowl, Zabuza keeping his face scrunched up in a displeased look to appear more intimidating, it made Kisame want to wake up and see that face every morning by his side.

He also wanted to see Mei there with him, but that would be up to Zabuza to decide, should the situation arise.

Kisame was in the middle of another boring meeting with the Swordsmen, mainly just Mangetsu and Ameyuri distributing missions. He glanced at the empty chair at his side, a slight pang in his chest at Zabuza’s absence. The last he had seen of the wielder of Kubikiribocho, Zabuza had been sluggishly pushing him out of his apartment after his nap, still a little sick while Haku prattled on about the soup he was going to make for his teacher now that the child’s fever had broken.

He glanced across the table at Raiga, noticing the look of disgust Ameyuri’s apprentice was shooting him. It was no secret that Raiga hated Kisame and Zabuza. He hated them with a passion ever since they had roped him into going out for drinks which had turned into a night of crazy shenanigans. The night had ended in Zabuza chucking Raiga into the icy waters of the bay during a spat, sneaking into a restricted portion of the archives to pull up Mei’s old Academy picture to laugh at her gap toothed grin and subsequently getting caught and reprimanded for trespassing, then Raiga getting arrested for breaking a shop window, something that Kisame had actually done. Raiga had held a distain for them since.

It also didn’t help that Kisame and Zabuza made it their personal goal to torment Raiga to the point where he cried, something they did frequently much to the amusement of the other Swordsmen. They once had made Ameyuri laugh so hard she nearly pissed herself once when the two of them snuck up on him and then jumped on him, screaming and shaking him. Raiga’s high pitched screams had made them stop, both of them laughing too hard to try to continue pestering him.

As revenge from their constant torment of Raiga, the possible future wielder of the lightening blades made it his mission to make the two of them miserable. Most attempts failed, but when he managed to get sick, he made sure to stick as close to Zabuza as possible, and had been the main reason why Zabuza had gotten the nasty strain of the flu that had been spreading around Kiri.

Kisame gave Raiga a grin full of teeth, not bothering to pay much attention once the door to the meeting room slammed open.

“Oh, you’re back!” Mangetsu smiled. “Good to see you didn’t die, Zabuza. Suigetsu would’ve cried,”

Zabuza didn’t bother with niceties, storming across the room with the aura of the demon.

“Raiga,” he growled, voice full of spite.

Kisame never laughed harder in his life as he watched Ameyuri’s protégé scramble from his seat, crying as he ran from Zabuza, Kubikiribocho in hand as he screamed how he planned to murder the future wielder of Kiba mercilessly.

It honestly just made Kisame fall in love with him more.


	2. Injured But Safe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mei and Zabuza come home from a mission injured.

No, not here.

Not now.

“Hold on!” Mei screamed, more to reassure herself than to reassure Zabuza. “A medic has to be somewhere,”

“Mei,” he coughed, wincing as she pushed down on the gaping wound at his side with all her weight. “I’m fine-”

He coughed again, spitting out blood as Mei let out a panicked whine, blood seeping through the ripped shirt she had used as a makeshift rag. He was bleeding heavily from the Kumo nin they had fought, a sharp stab at his side with a lightening charged kunai tearing a deep gash into his side. The nin had snuck up on them, only making himself known once Mei heard Zabuza’s hiss in pain. He was quickly dealt with by Mei, but as soon as the nin was writhing in pain from her acid style, Zabuza had nearly passed out.

“Damn it,” she hissed, peeling back the rag. “I need to take off your vest,”

Zabuza made a grunt of approval, Mei digging her kunai out and tearing through the stitching of his vest, shoving the fabric off of him. The wound bled heavily, Mei using the only last dry bit of cloth to swipe at the blood.

“Where’s the fucking medic?” she whispered, eyes darting to their surroundings. The second team that was behind them had a medic nin on it, and they were supposed to meet with them twenty minutes ago.

Zabuza was bleeding so much, her hands trembling at the thought of him bleeding out in some forest in between Kumo and Kiri.

Not on her watch. Not when he was someone she cared for.

“This might hurt,” she said, removing her hands to weave a quick hand sign.

“What’re you-” Zabuza rolled his head to the side to look at her, eyes hazy. “Oh, _fuck_ no-”

Mei spat a small amount of her lava style onto her hand, pressing the lightly covered palm to the wound to staunch the bleeding. Zabuza screamed, tensing at the pain as Mei’s other hand desperately tried to pin his shoulder down.

Removing her hand, she saw the reddened skin, the wound sealed shut with an ugly burned cut. His screams calmed down, skin clammy and pale. She wiped the hand with the lava style off on her vest, the magma now cooled, before pressing a hand to his cheek.

“You’re a bitch,” he panted, chest rattling as he took a breath. “Remind me to never take any missions with you ever again,”

Mei gave him a small smile, nails pinching into his cheek.

There was a rustle in the bushes behind them, Mei grabbing at the kunai on her belt before turning.

“Shit,” Zabuza let his head hit the ground, letting out a deep sigh before he pushed himself to his feet. “They just don’t stop coming,”

He placed a hand on her shoulder to steady himself, blood rushing to his head as he staggered, already gripping the Executioner’s Blade in his hand tight.

If it was a fight Kumo wanted, it was a fight they would get.

Kisame sat nervously in Zabuza’s apartment, eyes darting between the clock on the wall and the door.

He was supposed to be home from his mission with Mei. They were supposed to be back hours ago.

His gaze shifted down to Haku, fast asleep on the floor. He had tried his hardest to stay up and wait for them to come home, but around midnight he had slumped over onto the floor, Kisame just barely getting to him in time before he hit his head onto the floor. He had tucked his pillow under Haku’s head and thrown Zabuza’s threadbare comforter over him.

Kisame had complete faith and confidence in his partners, but it still didn’t stop the nervousness eating away at his stomach.

It was shortly after four in the morning when he finally heard a key being put into the front door, the knob turning as the door loudly opened.

Mei stood in the doorway, her cheek bandaged heavily, uniform torn. She looked weary, blood caked and dried on her face and hands, her hair a tangled mess of auburn. Her eye was bruised as if she had taken a punch and her lip was cut.

Zabuza looked worse, barely able to focus as Mei helped pull him into the apartment. His arm was thrown over her shoulder and he moved with a slight limp. His shirt was missing, a bandage over his side and pink burned skin peeking over the edges of the gauze. He was just as dirty, scrapes and bruises covering his torso and back.

“Holy hell, what happened to you both?” Kisame asked, getting up and stepping over Haku to rush to them.

Zabuza leaned onto Kisame as soon as he got close enough, Mei looking two seconds from passing out from exhaustion.

“Are you okay?” Kisame asked, a hand reaching out to cup at the non-injured side of Mei’s face. She leaned into his touch, letting out a sigh of relief.

“I am, now that I’m home,” she admitted, pressing a soft kiss to the heel of his palm. “I need a bath,”

“’m gonna sleep,” Zabuza mumbled, leaning heavily onto Kisame.

“C’mon,” Kisame wrapped his arm around him, careful not to irritate his wound. “Let’s get you both cleaned up,”

Both were too tired to argue as they trudged to Zabuza’s bathroom. Kisame sat Zabuza down on the edge of the tub before he grabbed Mei’s hair and pulled it away from her face, tying it with one of her spare ties that he always kept on his wrist should she need one. Silence filled the air as Kisame helped her wash the dirt from her face, careful to peel the gauze off her face to clean her wound. He pressed a small kiss to the back of her neck, his hands massaging at the tightness in her shoulders. She relaxed a bit, letting out a small moan of appreciation.

With a quick peck to her cheek, he turned his attention to his other partner.

“Your turn,” Kisame said, starting to run the water for a bath. Mei shuffled out of the bathroom, the sound of her footsteps carrying as she made her way to Zabuza’s bedroom in search of a spare shirt to wear.

It took minimum effort to get Zabuza out of his clothes and into the water, his usually stubborn partner all but sinking into the hot water with a content sigh.

“I’m not a kid,” Zabuza grumbled as Kisame took a cloth and began washing at the dried blood and dirt on his back, but he still leaned back into the touch.

“No, but you look like you’re two seconds from passing out on us,” Kisame quipped. “It’d be a shame if you drowned yourself in a tub,”

“More like it’d be a pathetic way to go out,” Zabuza tilted his head back, letting out a sigh as Kisame began to wash his hair. “Ringo would never let me live that one down,”

Kisame snorted in agreement.

It was nearing sunrise once Zabuza and Mei were both washed clean from their mission, the three adults tired to the bone.

“I just want to go to bed,” Mei admitted, stretching her sore arms over her head. Her back cracked in several places, her face scrunched at the feeling. Kisame could barely focus on what she was saying with her wearing one of the few shirts Zabuza owned, the sleeves hanging long while the hem of the shirt reached just a bit above her mid thighs. Had they not been exhausted and if they were at their own apartment, he would gladly scoop her up into his arms and carry her off to their bed. It would be complete if Zabuza was there, too, but he saved that thought for later.

“You can stay over,” Zabuza said, letting out a grunt of pain as he knelt down to pick Haku up off the floor. “I don’t care,”

Haku stirred slightly before nuzzling closer to Zabuza, the bundle of kid and comforter too big in his arms as he carried him to his bedroom despite every nerve in his body screaming. Zabuza was so tired, but it was worth putting Haku down onto his own bed and tucking him in to make sure his kid was safe. He knew he had to see it with his own two eyes, or else paranoia would gnaw in the back of his mind.

Zabuza would never say it out loud, but he felt something warm in his chest as he tucked some of Haku’s hair behind his ear, a sense of proudness and affection as he looked at his ward. He never wanted kids, but something about Haku had made him change, and he was so glad that he had taken him home after finding him.

Haku was a one of a kind kid.

He got up, heading out into the hall, Kisame and Mei standing in front of him.

“We’re gonna head home,” Kisame said. “We’ll-”

“Just spend the night,” Zabuza said. “Day. Whatever fucking time it is. My bed is big enough,”

Mei looked at Kisame, then at Zabuza. His bed definitely was not big enough for the three of them, but who were they to pass up the rare opportunity of Zabuza wanting to cuddle up with them?

“Okay,” she shrugged, heading off down the hall before laying down on the left.

Zabuza followed, crawling into bed beside her in the middle. Mei pressed her face into one of his pillows, pulling the covers over them. Kisame laid down at Zabuza’s right, flicking off the light before nestling into bed.

“Night,” Mei mumbled, already falling asleep.

“Night,” Zabuza mumbled back, not complaining once he felt Kisame wrap an arm around his waist.

Within minutes, they were all asleep as the sun began to rise, the morning for once peaceful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is totally not an excuse for me to love Zabuza with all my heart through Kisame and Mei, and vice versa.   
Thank you so much for reading! Comments are always appreciated! I'd love to know what you think!


End file.
